


A Collection of Stories

by Yellowfoot



Category: Cucumber Quest
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowfoot/pseuds/Yellowfoot
Summary: Just a collection of stories about Cucumber Quest so that every time you go to the Cucumber Quest tag you don’t see that 50% of the works are mine. Had a plan to do this before, just only did it now after I saw someone do the same.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. The Forsaken Master

**Author's Note:**

> The Breadboat lady story and the Forsaken Master story are in here by the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An au where The Forsaken Master was an actual threat. Aka: Besty is more competent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering, in this au, the Nightmare Knight still did this as a prank, he just didn't realize Besty actually became scary after his 500,000 something years in the stone seal.
> 
> This was inspired by the assumptions I had at the first appearance of the Forsaken Master, Spooky's House of Jumpscares/Jumpscare Mansion, and Noend House. I hope you like it!

Cucumber stood next to Almond and Nautilus in the elevator. It was fun for the first few levels, but it got boring quickly. He looked at the front of the elevator and it changed from 20 to 21 with a _ding_. The doors opened to a room full of mannequins. He looked at the two yellow eyes, they held no commentary, nothing. He sighed and stepped in. 

“Hey,” His sister looked around the room. “Is this it? A room full of mannequins?”

“Yes…” Replied the voice. “I heard they were creepy.” 

Nautilus looked at the big eyes. “Oh, they are but this seems a little different from the last 20, you know?” 

“I know… how about we go to the next room?”

Everyone just accepted it. At least it wasn’t a misinterpreted fear this time. They went to a few more rooms. They were not like the last 20 rooms but similar to the mannequins. Once they reached level 31, they saw a pool. It was dark and degraded, but nothing else. Creepy and kinda eerie, but not that scary. They reached level 41. It was a serene forest. They stepped outside of the elevator. 

“So… where is the ‘scary’ thing?” Almond criticized. “Unless this forest is it.” 

“It is…”

“Really? When are you gonna show us something **actually** scary?” She turned around to go back to the elevator, but it disappeared. “Uhhh.”

“You will have to try harder than that to get out of this room.”

“Where is the ELEVATOR!” She tried to yell at the eyes, but they were gone. The rabbits were all alone. 

“C’mon,” Cucumber grabbed his sister’s hand. She looked at him and accepted it. They began to walk forward.

They walked for about fifteen minutes until they heard something. It was the cracking of a twig. The group looked behind them, but when they saw nothing, they continued to walk. After another fifteen minutes, they saw a wooden cabin and walked inside. It had a fireplace at the opposite of the door. In front of the fireplace was a painting on an easel. The painting had a quality similar to a 5 or 6-year-old. The picture was of the group. It had Cucumber, Almond, and Nautilus all holding hands. There was a red rose next to them. The flower seemed to be painted in a different quality of paint and art style. The rose seemed realistic. The red paint seemed like it was more liquidy compared to the acrylic used. It seemed like...

_Screeee_

The sound came outside. They all snapped their attention to the door. Almond grabbed her sword while Cucumber grabbed his wand and Nautilus just gripped her phone- er, R.I.S. The group slowly reached the entrance of the wooden cabin, but when they reached the source of the screeching, they saw the elevator. 

“Oh,” Cucumber released a sigh of relief. “It was just the elevator. Let’s go guys.” 

They walked inside. The next rooms were like the forest. Each level they heard noises. The noises get louder and louder each level, and more and more frequent. For room 56, they just walked in a long hallway. Cucumber swore he heard footsteps, even when they stopped. He felt like screams came from the walls, but he didn’t hear anything. 

Room 61.

They stepped out of it. They were in the desert. The voice and eyes were gone. No commentary, nothing. Completely alone now. Cucumber didn’t recognize this desert. They walked on the orange sand. They were walking for thirty minutes. Their coats made it exhausting. They tried to remove them, but they were seemingly stuck to them. 

“Why don’t you use" Huff "Splashmaster’s Disaster Stone?” Suggested Nautilus. "I would make" Huff "Liquus do it, but he's..."Huff "He's not coming out." 

“Oh yeah.” Cucumber nodded as he looked through his coat. He found Splashmaster’s stone and his wand. The rabbit tried to put the stone into the hole in the middle of the wand, but it fell right through. 

“Uhh.” Almond looked at it. “Maybe just do a spell" Huff "That causes water? Maybe… OH! Do the bathtub drain spell!”

Cucumber looked at her. “But… are you suggesting we go inside of it? Because" Huff "I don't know if there is an end."

"JUST DO IT!" Almond exclaimed. She noticed the volume of her voice and she covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry."

"No, that's ok, I'm dying of the heat as well." He raised his wand, but it glowed bright pink, covering the surrounding area in the light. 

_Screeee_

Cucumber was in a pink costume as the elevator came up. Everybody went straight to it. They all sighed a breath of relief in the cooler room. Now Almond paid attention to him. 

"Wait... are... you..." Her eyes lit up. " **PUMICE!?"**

"Uhh... the show you like?" Cucumber asked. 

"Oh my god yes you are!!!" She ran up to him. She looked at all the small details of the clothing. "You look exactly like on tv!" 

"How is this possible?" He looked at the wand. "Property of Silver Studios... Is this a prop from the show?"

"OMG!"

" **Why???"**

"WHO CARES!!!"

"I think..." Nautilus walked up to Cucumber. "Do you remember the wand cleaners?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think they switched it up and took yours?"

"Yeah maybe-" 

_Ding._

Level 62.

Cucumber looked at the elevator doors but they didn't open. They also didn't stop. 

_Thump_

Everyone looked at the ceiling. 

_Thump Thump_

They looked around the elevator. The thumps grew. There then was scratching. Cucumber walked closer to the walls of the elevator. A dent came out of the metal. The thumping grew as the dents grew. Scratch-like dents came as well. Even in this weird costume, Cucumber still trusted his ability to use the prop wand. Almond clenched her sword.

_Ding._

Level 63. 

Everybody released a sigh of relief and stepped out of the elevator. They saw the eyes and heard the voice again.

”Sorry but something... is happening...” It spoke with worry. Cucumber saw that in the darkness, in the nothingness, a bump was forming. Thumps similar to the elevator were being muted by the nothing. ”Because of that, I will show the 1000th fear prematurely. Step in the elevator.”

They all turned back and stepped inside. All the dents in the metal were gone. Suddenly, they felt the elevator going up at astounding speeds. They all fell to the floor, the elevator still ringing for every floor they missed. The insidious ringing filling the room. They finally stopped. The group of rabbits came to their feet as the doors opened. The final fear. The last room. Using the data as before, this will be the scariest level. 

They stepped out. 

Cucumber looked around, hoping to see something, but he saw nothing. He then saw a beige blur. 

”Come on.” He grabbed his sister’s hand and yanked it as they walked. Nautilus sauntered slowly behind. Cucumber squinted, then he saw it. 

It was a rabbit. 

No... Not a rabbit. Not a rabbit. It was a monster. It looked like the Guardener. With its beige fur and black beady eyes. Fear surged through Cucumber. 

” **AHHHHHH!!!”** Everyone ran in the opposite direction. But in that direction, the ’rabbit’ was there too.

Every time Cucumber looked at it, he felt worthless. It somehow seemed more ’realistic’, like it belongs in another plain of reality. Before, when they first saw the Guardener, he felt like a comic. He felt just pictures. Digital pictures. Now he felt like words on a... No, not a page. Like on the internet. It doesn't matter if he fails or not. He closed his eyes but the rabbit was still engrained in his mind. This world is fake. It's fiction. Just a fun little story about bunnies. **It** was real. **It** mattered. **It** will matter more than anyone in their sad pitiful world. **He** must escape. And he knows just what to do. Cucumber grabbed the prop wand. It wasn’t his but he still know his own spell. The Dreamsider looked up and saw big dark purple fingers punctured through the fabric of this world. 

”Guys...” Everybody looked at him as a giant bathtub drain came out of his wand. ”PULL!”

They all nodded and pulled at it as fast as they can. The rabbit was getting closer. They must escape. They must escape. They must... 

The cover got pulled out. They don’t know what was on the other side, but death was better than being a second longer in a room with that **thing.** They all hold hands and jumped right into the abyss as the sky above them was being ripped open by black hands.

* * *

Cucumber fell straight into water. He opened his eyes out of shock. The rabbit swam to the surface. 

"HEEEELP!" That was Nautilus. "HEEELP!" She cried.

Cucumber forgot she couldn't swim. He used the wand in his hand to forme a bubble and threw it at her. He swam to her afterwards. 

"Thank you Cucumber!" She smiled at him. 

"I guess this isn't a bottomless pit after all." Almond's voice came out of nowhere as she swam towards them. "Where do you think we are?"

"I never heard about this in my studies." Nautilus turned to Cucumber. "How about you?" 

Cucumber looked carefully at his surroundings. It was dark, only weird red dots illuminated the surroundings.

"I-I don't..." He saw a coffin float on the water towards them. It had the shape of a hand on it. "...know."

_Splash_

Everyone looked in the direction of the splash. The item was sinking under the water. Cucumber dove under the water and grabbed at it. 

Almond swam to him. "What is it?"

"Its..." The rabbit looked closer at the item. "A hand...?" It was a gloved hand attached to puppet strings. 

"It looks like..." Nautilus grabbed the hand and swam to the coffin. She put the glove near the hand mold.

"Wait-!" Cucumber cried out as she put the hand on the coffin.

_WHOOOOMMM_

A big bright beam of light shot out in the air as a big gust of bright blue starry mist came out. There was a big shadow looming over them. It spoke.

"You're not Besty." 


	2. The Giant Squid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something about the Breadboat lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was looking back at old pieces I wrote and saw this one, so I thought I should post it here! It is edited a little bit because there were spots I thought I should add more detail or lengthen the pacing. Hope you like it!

The Breadboat lady was cleaning up, wiping the desks, and rearranging the pamphlets. She thought about the travelers and how disappointed they must be after hearing about the squid. She was sad for them, but they couldn’t be charged with other liabilities and the costing of a new boat. The bunny lady packed her bags and headed out the door. She walked on the boardwalk but before she got home, she went to the bookstore.

She grabbed some books from the history section and saw something that caught her eye. It was a book with a picture of a giant squid, the giant squid. The title was Legends of Splashmaster. She picked it up out of pure curiosity. It was part of a series about these things called 'DIsaster Masters'. She glanced at the covers of the books around this one with pictures of a... Rapper? And a... Circle? Those piqued her curiosity but she didn’t look further into them. She decided to buy the book. After the store, she went home to read about the squid that attacked the boat.


	3. Wooden Confinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just about Steve being the coffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based on exactly what happened when he was in the coffin. The way with being sealed away works a bit differently.  
> The Disaster Masters and Nightmare Knight just had a long nap.  
> Besty had his powers and was fully aware.  
> Mistmaster...  
> So I just guessed that Steve was aware in his prison but can’t do anything about it.

The confinement.

The wooden confinement.

That was the first thing he saw.

Wood. 

Steve pushed and kicked but it didn’t work. _C’mon Steve, it's just wood, how hard can it be?_

Hard. Very hard. He tried to summon fire or a saw or **something,** but he couldn’t. His scarf surrounded him. Steve’s smile faded. He didn’t really **frown** per se, just the smile was gone. He kicked again but nothing happened. He sat there is silence.

A couple of centries passed. Maybe. It was hard when

”THERE IS NO LIGHT!” Steve said out loud. He wondered if anyone could hear him. He tried to look at the cracks but all he saw was red dots in an abyss of black. _Ah, so I’m home._ At least the Nightmare Knight had **some** nerve in putting him in his home. He kicked again. 

”Hello? Anybody there?” Of course, nobody replied. It was obvious since nobody in their right mind would be where Steve lived. That place was also not that great from the memories of Steve. He hummed. 

A couple more centuries later. Or is it millennia? Hmmm, Steve wondered how long he would be trapped in this **prison.**

Steve tried to lift this wooden box upwards but to no avail. He didn’t even have any magic, or at least ones that he can turn on and off and not ones that are constantly on like him being able to see or his scarf. 

One day, night, year, whatever, water flooded his wooden confinement. Not all the way, just over his feet. The water was black in the darkness. Steve splashed at the water as a small grin covered his face. At least he’d have **some** fun. He tried to crouch but it was impossible for him to do that. His small grin dissipated like his hopes in getting out.

Throughout the centuries the water got higher. It rose from over his feet to over his knees to over his waist, to being so high that he was floating. He bobbed up and down. Splashed the water, but nothing really **exciting.** One of the few things making him able to smile again in those times was...

_**Revenge.** _

Every time he thought about things to do about the Nightmare Knight when, or **if,** he got out, always made him smile. Another thing that still made him smile was Besty. Thebestmaster was the only way to make him out of this predicament, but even if that was not the case, he just wished he could hear his voice again. Hear him talk about whatever. Scaring people. Helping Steve. He sighed. 

One day.

One day.

One- 

A huge wave of water hit Steve. When the water rose it always created waves, but not like this one. And he felt himself floating higher than before. It was like someone drain an entire cave full of ocean water. Steve stood still in his coffin for a while. 

A short, and he means **short,** amount of time later, he saw a giant burst of light in the shape of a hand coming from near the top of the coffin.

_WHOOOOM_

The noise came from the wind and light coming out of the hand...

As his wooden confinement splintered.


	4. Bakery AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Disaster Bakery, despite its name, is a huge success! Everybody from all over Dreamside (Sometimes even from other planets!) go there!  
> But what happens when someone sets up a coffee shop down the street?  
> Will the bakery be left in shambles?  
> Probably not.  
> But that doesn't mean there won't be action as the Disaster Children solve the mystery of the relationship between their father, the famous Nightmare Knight, and the coffee shop owner, Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a coffee shop Au? Yes. Is it also an ’Everybody is happy, especially my favorite characters’ Au? Yes. Will there be no angst and only happy fluffy times? Ha! No.

The Nightmare Knight took out the fresh batch of cookies and left them to cool. Once he looked away from the oven, he saw a multicolored hand trying to grab a cookie.

”No Noisemaster, these are for the customers. Plus it's too hot for you.” 

”Oh c’mon BIG MAN!” Noisemaster floated so that he stood on the counter. ”I can handle the heat!”

”No. And get your filthy feet off the counter. If you want to help, go clean the kitchen like your twin brother’s doing.”

”Ugh **fine** Double-Night.” Noisemaster floated off to find Mutemaster. 

”Father.” Glitchmaster materialized right next to him, startling him a bit. The Nightmare Knight had to get a big, well, **everything** for his children, especially the kitchen. His own daughter towered over him. 

”You need to stop doing that.”

”I apologize, sir. Also, don’t you do the same thing?”

”Well, just say what you will say.”

”Ok. We are about to open, but we are low staffed ever since Quakemaster moved out to open his casino with his boyfriend Obsidian.”

”Wow, like I don’t know that.” The Nightmare Knight rolled his eyes as he was about to bake another batch of cookies that were in the fridge. ”Anyways, didn’t you hire that ten-year-old Cosmo?”

”That's the problem, sir, he had to go. Saying something about blowing up the sun.”

The Nightmare Knight stopped for a second and opened his eyes fully when he heard that and whispered a small. ”Wait what?” but Glitchmaster continued. 

”So I think we might need to hire some more staff.” 

”That’s ridiculous, we have always been able to do things even when our numbers were low. We even have an extra hand, or tentacles, just because our home is not equipped for him.”

”Well, even though you **are** correct father, we have more customers than ever, and I don’t think Rosemaster, Mistmaster, Noisemaster, Mutemaster, and I can handle that much.” 

”Wha- fine. When we are closed I’ll think about hiring other staff.” The Knight puts the Cookies in the oven. ”Glitchmaster, what time is it?”

 **”5:54”** Said Glitchmaster in that weird tone of voice.

”Well then, better shape the cash registers.”

”What.”

”Its a play on words on man the registers but with shape because- you know what? Forget I said anything.”

”Ok” Then Glitchmaster teleported to the café part. 

It was wooden and big, mostly because of the absolute size of her and some of her siblings. There were two giant windows on the sides of the wooden door that brought sunlight in. She saw a crowd awaiting the opening of their café and something else... she waved that thought away.

The first thing she saw was Mistmaster and Rosemaster playing swords with the brooms, Rosemaster on a table to be more even with Mistmaster. She had on a green apron above a casual black shirt. 

”Take that!” Rosemaster stabbed to the side of Mistmaster with her ’sword’.

”Ha! Missed!” He laughed. ”Or should I say misted?”

”Please stop. The store will be opened in less then five minutes. And people were watching you.” Scolded Glitchmaster. 

The two looked behind them. Mistmaster puts his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side. ”We know! They were cheering us on!” 

”You gotta learn to have fun sometimes.” Chuckled Rosemaster.

After that, they stood next to Glitchmaster as she turned the sign from closed to open with her ability.

The Dreamsiders gushed in and flooded the room. Glitchmaster quickly took orders from the cash register as Rosemaster and Mistmaster took the pastries and drinks to the right tables. 

”Uh hey Glitchmaster.” Said a young boy named Cucumber with his sister in hand and a backpack full of books. He normally came here to study. ”May I have a cookie and, uh Almond, what do you want again?”

Almond rolled her eyes. ”I want a donut.”

”And a-”

”Here.” She materialized the donut and cookie out of nowhere. 

”Uh thanks.” He seated himself somewhere in the crowded café. 

Next came ’queen’ Cordelia and her adopted daughter, Peridot. She mainly came here to drop off Peridot when the store was closed.

”Ok so I want-”

”Chocolate cake with milk and a cup of coffee with 17 shots of espresso to go.” 

A rabbit from the back of the line spoke up. ”Geeze lady!” 

Cordelia turned back. ”JUST SHUT UP!” 

”Yeah do that or I’ll turn you into stone!” Peridot holds up a green star in her palm.

”If you do that I am legally required to kick you out.” 

”Ugh fine.” Peridot crossed her arms in front of her chest. They left the café.

As customers come and go and as the day goes on, Glitchmaster kept hearing the murmuring of a specific name. **Steve** _._

’Hey have you heard about the coffee shop that just opened up across the street? It's run by a weird guy named Steve.’

’Steve is such a weird name, isn’t it?’ 

’Have you tried coffee at the place down the street called _TheBest Coffee Shop?_ It's run by this guy named Steve.’

After work Glitchmaster teleported to the Nightmare Knight. ”Father, we need to talk.”

He was on the balcony looking at the people like a creep. There was sunset as the moon soon came to view. _Guessed Cosmo hasn't successfully destroyed the sun yet._ That was where Glitchmaster saw the sign. It said ’TheBest Coffee Shop’ in neat cursive. The sign had a weird crescent moon with stripes and a black pumpkin on either side. It illuminated the dark town. The Nightmare Knight hadn’t responded to her, just muttering something. She only caught ’Thebest’ and ’Can’t possibly’.

Glitchmaster tried again. ”Sir? We need to talk about something.”

”Ugh yes Glitchmaster?” He answered groggily.

”Do you know about someone named Steve?”

”Where did you hear that name?” Her father flashed red and it was obvious he was angry by her just saying the name.

”I overheard people talking about him in regards to that coffeeshop.”

”Ugh so it **is** him the name regards to.”

”Huh?”

”Nothing.” The Nightmare Knight stood up from the railing. "Just... Get ready for tomorrow. Go visit your brothers or something, just don’t make any noise and **don’t visit that shop.** ” The Nightmare Knight left the balcony, leaving only Glitchmaster there looking down the coffee shop.

* * *

The Nightmare Knight was baking. That what made his bakery standing tall even with the sudden surge of patrons, he was always baking. He also couldn’t sleep so baking was his only option really. He couldn’t stop thinking about Steve. _Why was he **here** of all places? **How** is he here of all places? Why can’t he just leave? _The Knight shook his head. He **must** confront him, even if he didn’t want to. He stopped mixing and poured the cake batter into greased pans. He put them in the oven.

He sighed. He gotta tell his children to not go to the shop. The knight didn’t know how Steve would react to his children. _Does he even know about their existence?_ The Nightmare Knight swirled his cape and appeared in Noisemaster’s room, seeing him playing some sort of video game with Mutemaster watching him. 

”Wow look here Mutes! The DOUBLE NIGHT is in here toNIGHT!” 

”Mmmm.” 

”Mutemaster, Noisemaster, I have something really important to tell you.”

”Yeah what's up?”

”There is a coffee shop down the street, **do not enter it. Do not even be near it.** And most of all, **_do not talk to the workers._** Got it? Only do those things when I say it is safe.”

”Uh, ok dog? Why do you not want us and the fam’ hangin’ out with the workers?” 

”Just... **h** **istory.”**

”Is it because we burned down the last place who tried to set up shop down the street?”

”No Noise- wait what? I thought that was an accident on the bakery’s part.”

”Uhh, I mean-”

”Nevermind, just remember what I told you, **don't visit the coffee shop."** And he teleported to Rosemaster's room.

"You're here," Rosemaster commented as she touched her rosy hair. She was wearing a black dress and a black choker. The choker had a golden rose in the center of it. She turned around. "I saw that there was a coffee shop on the other side of the street! I plan on meeting the owner and-"

"Don't."

"Huh?"

The Nightmare Knight breathed out and retold what he had told Noisemaster and Mutemaster to her.

"Oh..." She looked away and continued to look at the mirror.

"I'm sorry, this is just for our safety." He teleported away and entered to Mistmaster's room. He said the same things to Mistmaster. To the Nightmare Knight's surprise, Mistmaster didn't protest. After that, he went to the kitchen and baked again. He wondered about telling Splashmaster and Quakemaster about the store but he shrugged. It's not like either of them would need the information since they are staying so far away from-

_Ding!_

_Who uses the doorbell except- Oh, wait._ The Nightmare Knight sighed and came to the front of the building and opened the door. 

"Ehh hey, dad-"

"Quakemaster, you moved out a week ago. Why are you here?"

"Master Quake-" Obsidian was lugging his bag behind him. "- was homesick."

"Seriously?"

"Hey, boss! I'm just not used to **not** being around you guys 24/7!" 

Nightmare Knight sighed. "Well, since you're here, don't go to that coffee shop behind you." He pointed to it, the light still shining somehow. Then he saw the small sign that says 'Open 24/7!'. That meant either Besty, Steve, or both are manning the store. 

"Uh, why?"

"Just... don't."

Quakemaster stood there and mumbled something under his breath, smoke drifting from his mouth. _Please don't set off the new smoke detectors._ They were only able to get away with no smoke detectors for so long by putting up fake ones, but then the regulations changed and now the health inspector checks the smoke detectors. 

"Can we come in?" Asked Obsidian.

"Yes." 

Both of them entered the building. Obsidian yawned.

"Tired love?" 

Obsidian sighed. "Yes sir. I am not used to staying up this late.'

"Well let's get to bed." Since Quakemaster literally only stayed away for a week, he easily navigated the building.

The Nightmare Knight looked out of the big windows and saw the sign.

'TheBest Coffee Shop'.

* * *

After Glitchmaster said a welcoming hello to Quakemaster, she went to work. Today Mistmaster and Noisemaster were the ones bringing in the ordered food and drinks. Before they opened Mistmaster leaned in towards Glitchmaster.

"Hey Glitchmaster, do you know what's up with dad yesterday? He told us not to go to the coffee shop down the street.'

"To tell the truth, no. But I do think he has some history with the owner, Steve."

"Hmm, maybe after the day is over we go and check the shop?"

"Good idea, I'll ask some customers that we trust about Steve."

"Kay." He nodded and left to turn the sign. The day was going normally. The first people she asked about Steve were Cucumber and Almond, but they didn't go there.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Cucumber. "All I know that the only two people I saw was this puppet and this weird eyeless guy. Sorry."

She sighed in her head. "That's fine."

The second group of people she asked was Cordelia and Peridot.

"Yes I have entered it because I heard the coffee was better than this place, which is **true,** the owner is kinda a jerk." She waved around her hands in exaggerated anger. "He literally kicked us out because we associate with the Nightmare Knight!"

"Yeah also because I just did **one** insult to the floating Halloween decoration." Peridot chimed in. She leaned on the counter. "Why don't you go there yourself after work and **find** out, instead of just asking us."

”I and my siblings will. We have to plan it carefully though since the Nightmare Knight doesn’t allow us to go near it.”

”Yeesh they must hate each other.”

”The evidence supports it.”

They left.

Later that night everyone got together in Mistmaster’s room. 

”Ok so what's that plan?” He asked. 

”Ok, since the building seems to be meant for smaller people, Rosemaster, Noisemaster, and I will go into it. Rosemaster and Noisemaster will go in and find an exit in the back while I disguise myself into looking like a dreamsider and enter the front. You guys stay here.” 

"Wait, why can't you all join at the same time?" Asked Quakemaster.

"It seems like Steve hates the Nightmare the Knight the same way the Nightmare Knight hates him."

”Why Glitchy? Why do you guys go but not us?”

”I literally already stated it.” 

”Ugh fine.” Mistmaster crossed his arms.

”Woo! Let's get this party STARTED!” Yelled Noisemaster.

Glitchmaster began to reform her shape. She made herself look like a Dreamsider from the Space Kingdom. They sneaked down the stairs and out the door, hoping the Nightmare Knight hadn’t caught sight of them. They then crossed the street, passing and not noticing a lanky figure with no eyes.

* * *

The Nightmare Knight was baking, again, when he heard a knock on the door. He cautiously walked up to the door and opened it. 

The Knight saw a tall lanky figure that looked like a counterpart of the Nightmare Knight. He had a huge grin on his face like normal. 

”Hey broth-” 

_Slam!_

Th Nightmare Knight walked away from the door. He winced as he heard the door reopen. 

”Hey don’t ignore me!” 

The Nightmare Knight turned to face Steve, his brother. ”I can if I want. This is my house.” He sighed. ”Why are you here anyways?” 

”The street or your house?” 

”Both.” 

”Weeelll bro,” Steve took a giant step towards the Knight and wrapped one of his noodle arms around his neck. ”I just want to talk, isn’t that fine?” 

The Nightmare Knight had amusing eyes. ”Heh, **you?** Talk? With **me?** I know you, you don’t forgive easily.” 

”Oh come oooon!” Steve now let go of the Knight's neck. ”It's been over 500,000 years. Our children have grown up!” 

”I haven’t seen Besty in 500,000 years, but I’m still pretty sure he still acts the same way.”

"Well..." Steve put his hand up to protest but put it down. "Ok fine, he still acts the same way. Anyways!" He clapped his hands together. "How is your kid?"

"He's... doing well. Oh, and its kids now. I have seven of them."

"Seven? **Seven?** Why so many?"

"I just created them, one for each kingdom. Or well, I made two for the Melody Kingdom."

"Wow, may I meet them?" Steve walked towards the Nightmare Knight.

The Knight walked backward. "Uh, maybe later.

_beep beep beep_

Steve tilted his head. "Is that a smoke detector?"

"Uh yeah, I will just uh-" The Nightmare Knight moved back towards the kitchen. "I need to go."

"May I come?"

"Dad! Quakemaster set off the alarm!" 

"Uh-uh no." Then the Nightmare Knight swirled his cape and teleported. 

Steve shrunk his smile and leaned on a table. "Of course," He said, and then repeated but louder. "Of course! You come here to forgive your brother because your kid said so and he doesn't even let you see your own nieces and/or nephews." He lost his smile but didn't frown. He stopped leaning from the table to walk to a giant window. He looked out of the window and stared at his coffee shop. "I'm doing the original plan," He began, his smile beginning to creep back up again. "I'm sorry Besty, but revenge is a dish best served cold." 

* * *

Glitchmaster walked in front of the store and opened the door as Rosemaster and Noisemaster got into the alleyways, trying to find a way in. Glitchmaster opened the door. It was small and quaint, not even close to the size of her home. If she stretched to her full size she would fill the entire room. A couple of chairs were strewn out. There she saw a puppet with big glowing eyes. He had raggedy clothes and a bat bow tie. He had a top hat with a stuffed snake about to eat a stuffed mouse. She walked to the counter.

"Hi, there!" He waved. Now that she looked closery, she noticed that his head was a pumpkin. "What do you want?"

"Umm," She put her hand on the countertop. "Pure black coffee, please."

"Ok!" Besty snapped his fingers and coffee just came out of the air. 

_Interesting._ Glitchmaster grabbed the coffee. "Thank you." She looked around. "Nice power. What's your name?"

"Oh, its Thebestmaster! Besty for short! What's yours?"

Glitchmaster waited for a second. "Uh, Glitch. My name is Glitch-"

"-master!" Noisemaster's voice rang in the air as the door behind Besty swung open, showing Noisemaster and Rosemaster.

"Wha!" He turned to Glitchmaster. "Why do you have a similar naming scheme as me and Splashmaster?!"

Rosemaster clasped her hands in joy. "Are you a Disaster Master?"

"Yes. Are you related to uh..." He floated higher, so now Glitchmaster noticed he had no legs. " **Him?"**

Rosemaster tilted her head to one side. "The Nightmare Knight?"

"Y-yes." Besty nervously fondled his hands.

Glitchamaster asked Besty a question. "What is your relationship with our father."

He frowned. "I... don't want to talk about it. You have to go. Stevie told me not to invite or have you guys over."

Rosemaster grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, you don't have to talk about it if you want." Thebestmaster floated downwards towards her. "We won't harm you."

"You won't?" 

"Nah dog!" Noisemaster's voice startled Thebestmaster. 

"What are you? A DJ?"

"Ehh, you can call me that."

"Wow! Want some music?" Besty created a boombox and a disk. He inserted it in and some weird unexplainable music emitted out of it.

"Wow, that's amazing Besty!" Rosemaster smiled and danced.

"Yeah! Its called Desperate Clown Dances for Everyone's Souls at the End of the World! I made it myself!"

"That's... an interesting title." Remarked Glitchmaster.

"Yo, that's FRESH! You got talent homie!"

"Thanks!... I think."

"Well let's have some FUN!" Rosemaster grabbed at Besty's gloved hands and danced with him. Glitchmaster sat in a chair, still in her Dreamsider form. She wondered why would the Nightmare Knight not allow them to go to the store.

* * *

"What happened?" The Nightmare Knight appeared in front of Mistmaster. 

"I literally just told you!" Mistmaster answered.

"Ugh, I wish we don't need to put smoke alarms." The Nightmare Knight followed the Mistmaster. After destroying the alarm he went to the room where Steve was, without saying to his children what he was doing.

"Sorry Steve just something happened with my children."

"Yes, your **children."** Steve smiled at him happily, but something sinister was underlying it. "Anyways, I gotta go. It's pretty obvious that you hate me."

"I do, bye-bye." He opened the door. 

"Just... why did you do it?”

"Huh?"

"Why did you trap me and Besty and separated us for over 500'000 years!" He gripped a table hard.

"What, I-I wanted to protect you, I..." The Knight stopped for a second. "I wanted to get rid of you."

"You wanted to get rid of me. Of course. You always wanted to get rid of me, you hate me." His smiled wavered

"Wha-? I never hated you. I loved you, truly. I missed you, but my fear got the best of me."

"Oh really? While you are here making cupcakes and having fun with your children I was in a stupid coffin. Do you know what's it like?" The smile was gone, now turning into a scowl. 

"Well no but-"

"No, no you don't. You will never know what's that like." His smile was back. "You will never know whats its like, but you could have a **similar** experience." 

"Wha- What do you mean?" The Nightmare Knight staggered back as Steve walked forward. The Knight's hand glowed a dark crimson. "How did you get out in the first place?" 

"Oh, nothing." He turned around and headed to the door. He floated down the street and towards his shop. He opened the door. That was when he saw a little DJ looking creature, a rose-lady, and a Dreamsider. 

"What." 

"Stevie!!!" Besty flew straight towards Steve and hugged him. "These guys are my cousins! Your..." His expression instantly changed to one of regret. "Oh no... I'm so sorry! I should've listened! Now you are going to get mad and-"

Tears were starting to form. Steve knelt down and whipped the tears away. "That's ok, you don't need to worry. I can **never** get mad at you. Even if you killed someone."

"I wouldn't either!" Besty grinned.

"Uh, is that worrying or...?" Said the weird and small Dj. 

"Ok so who are you guys, and why are you in my shop? I thought my brother would impose the same rule on you since he didn't want me to see your siblings."

"So **that's** your relationship!" The Dreamsider stood up. "You guys are brothers!"

Steve sighed. "Yes, that's true. That still doesn't answer my questions."

"Oh, I'm Rosemaster." Introduced the plant lady. She pointed to the multicolored person. "This is Noisemaster, and this is Glitchmaster!" She pointed to the Dreamsider.

Steve cocked his head. "Is she adopted or..."

"This isn't my true form." Said Glitchmaster. "I have the ability to transform. I would be too big to fit in this place."

"Ok, so how does your 'true form' look like."

"A giant circle!" Shouted out Noisemaster. 

"No, I think glitchy void is more accurate." Corrected Rosemaster.

Glitchmaster sighed in the Dreamsider body. "Anyways, the reason we are here is because we wanted to talk to you and wondered why you guys hate each other."

Steve's smile curled. "I- don't want to talk about it. I'm just glad you are not like my brother in any way. Like seriously!" He pointed to Noisemaster. "He's a rapper! And I know he **hates** that type of music. Even though I haven't met him in over 500,000 years." 

"What?" Glitchmaster stepped closer. "We are about 500,000 years old."

"Really? REALLY?! Of course, he has children when he just trapped me in a coffin and Besty in a giant crystal!"

Rosemaster's eyes grew in shock. "He did **WHAT?!** That's horrible!"

"Just, please leave." Steve rubbed at where his eyes would be. 

Glitchmaster protested. "Wait, we still have-" 

"JUST LEAVE!" Steve scowled at her, gripping the table where she stood hard." 

She said nothing and just walked towards the exit. "Come on, let's go." 

The other two looked at each other and obliged. Rosemaster grabbed Thebestmaster and tightened her grip. "I hope we get to meet again."

"Me to Rosie." 

She smiled and left. After they went to their bakery, Besty turned to Steve, his smile now back. "Why did you make them leave?"

"Oh, I-just-" He let out a long sigh. "Besty, we will go to **my** plan."

Besty staggered a bit. "Wa-wait, but doesn't that mean-"

"Yes Besty, it means exactly whats it means." He made a big, sinister grin. "The Nightmare Knight will be no more."

To be continued? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the show today!  
> But what is this plan Steve is conducting?  
> Why did the Nightmare Knight trap him and Thebestmaster for over 500'000 years?  
> Why is Steve always smiling? Seriously, that's creepy!  
> Tune in probably never to find out!


End file.
